Rewrite of Before December Ends
by Ageless Music
Summary: Katarina is Bella's older half sister. She has strange dreams of a blonde haired man with red eyes. Renee decided to kick the girls out to go live with Charlie, Bella's dad. Will Bella and Katarina's secret stay safe; or will the be exposed for the winged creatures they are? This is a CaiusxOC and BellaxJasper


Katerina Pov

I was sitting on the porch, waiting for Renee and Isabella to hurry up. Isa and I were moving in with her dad, because Renee kicked us out. She married that minor league baseball player, Phil. This was actually a great thing, because Isa and I were planning on running away or something so we didn't have to deal with Renee. It would have been real easy too, because Isa and I have something special. We have wings. They turn into tats when not in use, but they're really great body art.

Now let me describe Isa and I. Isa has unusual pink eyes, mahogany hair, and white fluffy wings. My eyes are lilac, my hair is a bright red color, and my wings are black. I also have many piercings and a couple tattoos to hide most of my healed scars. Since Isa and I don't take to kindly to staring, we wear brown contacts to hide our weird colored eyes. Isa is the sweet and innocent 16 year old who has never dated because I scared the guys off. Her dad is the Chief of Police in Forks, Washington. My dad is unknown, I am the bitchy 17 year old who has never dated because guys are rude, obnoxious, and I don't trust them. It's for a very good reason, too.

"Hey, you done staring off into space?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. You ready?" I asked Isa. Woops, got lost in thought.

"Yeah. Is it ok if we fly there instead?"

"Sure. We only have a duffel bag each. Is your dad picking us up?"

"Yeah. We land at the airport?"

"Close to it, then we'll walk inside. If Charlie catches us we'll say we caught an earlier flight because we didn't want to listen to Renee and Phil. That good?"

"Yeah, I think he'll believe it."

"Alright, let's go."

We walked further into the desert so no one could see our wings. It doesn't really hurt anymore when the wings detach themselves from our skin. We took off our over shirts so we could release our wings, and took off. We flew lower than the planes, but high enough no one could really see us.

A Few HOurs Later

Isabella's POV

Rina has always been my rock. She helped raise me, even though she's only a year older than me. She took the beatings meant for me, and she made sure I never had to go through what she went through. Renee would let guys touch Rina for money, so Renee could get her fancy clothes and go out to eat. Rina would never let Renee use me as a money maker. Renee eventually let guys "rent" Rina. I never got why Renee would beat Rina all the time. When Phil came around, It just got worse. I overheard one conversation between Renee and Phil had that they planned on making Rina their "pet" when they got married. That's why I decided that Rina and I were going to live with my dad. I was finally going to do something for Rina.

Since Rina and I don't really talk when we fly, I started a game of "Can You Find" with myself.

"Isa, you ok?" Rina asked.

I looked at her.

"Yeah, I'm fine. What's our ETA?"

She looked thoughtful, then glanced at the ground.

"I'd say about 20 minutes or so."

"Huh. Well then."

"Race ya?" she asked, with a rare smile.

"Hmm. YOu're on."

20 Minutes Later

"I can't believe you beat me!"

"I'm older than you. I have more experience. Of course I beat you."

"HUmph."

"YOU see Charlie anywhere?"

I glanced around, trying to find him. We were looking for a blue uniform and brown hair with a few gray hairs-

"Found him."

"How did you find him already?!" I asked. Jesus Christ the girl is going to be the death of me, I thought.

"He's over there. Duh," she said, pointing to the big sign that said "Isabella and Katerina".

I felt so stupid right then. I mean, hello, is it so hard to miss a huge ass sign that said your name?

"COme on, slow poke. Let's go say hi to your pops," Rina said.

As we were walking over there, I was wondering why Charlie made a sign with both of our full names on it. Wouldn't he have made a sign with our nicknames? I was pretty sure he didn't even know Rina's full name.

"Hey Isa? Did your dad get a really dark tan?"

"Uh, no. I don't think so."

"YOU friends with a native american then? Cause there is no way that is Charlie," RIna said as we got closer.

"That's not Jake. No way. Wait, Rina, what are you doing?"

"Nothing, hush."

"You ladies Isabella and Katerina?"

"Depends. Who're you?" Rina asked in a very bitchy, no nonsense tone.

"Chief Swan sent me," the mystery guy said.

"Yeah, call him," Rina demanded.

"Why should I?" He asked.

"So we actually go with you instead of making a scene. For all we know you're a kidnapper who has set your sight on the Police Chief's daughter."

"Why would I do that?"

"Because you're an idiot who thinks he can get away with it. I will count to ten. When I hit 10 and you haven't called him, I will scream kidnapper. 1,2,3-"

"OK, OK, fuck. I'll call," he exclaimed.

"Rina, did you really have to do that?" I whispered in her ear.

"Yes. You can never be too careful," she whispered back.

"Yeah, can I talk to Chief Swan ? His daughter wants to talk to him. Cause she won't leave without verifying that he sent me. You are not busy, it's a sleepy town. Listen, just put him on the phone please. Here, take the damn phone," the weirdo ranted.

"Hey," RIna said. "Well what do you expect, let me and Bells get kidnapped? That ain't happening. I want to know this guy's name. Who does he live with? So I can question him, make sure he's the legit thing. He could have just bonked your guy upside the head and stole his identity. Yes, I know I'm thorough, it's a gift. Gee, thanks. Yeah, see ya later Charlie. Thanks for letting me stay. Bye."

I had never heard her talk so much before.

"Alrighty Sam, here's your phone back. Now here are my questions. Who's Emily? Who do you live with? Why did Charlie choose

you to pick us up?" Rina asked.

"Emily is my fiance, and I live with her. Charlie choose me because I volunteered. Anymore questions?"

"Nah, you're fine. Just a little peeved. We were under the assumption that Charlie would pick us up. Come on let's get outta here. You ok there, Isa?"

"I'm fine." I hugged Rina. "Thanks for looking out for me Rina."

"You're welcome, babe. Come on. Let's go to your dad's house."

We loaded Sam's car with our two bags and we were on our way to Forks. The silence in the car didn't last long.

"So you and Bella don't have the same dad?" Sam asked Rina.

"No. I don't even know who he is, Renee never talked about him and I never really wanted to know."

"How come?"

"Most of my memories are of Bella and I. Renee never really cared about us. I raised Isa and took care of the bills, the chores. I didn't really want someone messing up what Bella and I had. Sure, we both had to get a job to pay for everything, but Renee was bad enough. If my dad didn't want to stick around for any reason, well power to him. I didn't have enough time to do everything and teach Bella and break up fights between two immature adults. Knowing Renee, she didn't even tell the guy he has a kid. I don't want to mess that up. He probably has a wife and other kids. I'm not getting in the middle of that."

"Oh. On a different note, do you mind if I turn the radio on?"

"Nah, go ahead."

For the rest of the ride, Rina, Sam, and I were listening to the radio, occasionally talking about random things.

A/N Hey guys, I'm really sorry. Tell me what you think so far. I felt this fit my ideas for the story later on. This will be a BellaxJasper OCxCaius. Thanks! Love you guys. Keep reviewing.


End file.
